Twilight: A Bellice Story
by Vanilla23
Summary: What if when Bella comes to Forks, her and Alice fall in love, not Bella and Edward? Will it go the same way? Or will things be different? (I also have this story on Wattpad as Lyoko23)
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV**

It had been sunny every day since I had moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father, Charlie. Of course I had only been here for three days. And It was still cold. But hey I'll take what I can get.

I had started school two days ago, and since then had made only two friends, Angela and her boyfriend Ben. I had made some other friends too, but Angela and Ben were the only ones that didn't have a crush on me, or were really interested in what I had to say, not that I said much.

"Bella are you still there?" Asked Angela. I had forgotten I was on the phone with her. "What? Oh yeah, I'm here, sorry." I said embarrassed. " I was lost in thought."

"It's alright, everyone does." Another reason why Angela was my friend was that she was so understanding. Then I heard Charlie calling to me from downstairs. "Bells, It's time for dinner!" "Alright, be down in a minute!' I called back.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school." "Bye Ange." "Bye Bella." I hung up.

I walked carefully down the stairs, making sure to hold on to the railing. I was such a Klutz. I walked into the kitchen to see Charlie with a big lump of spaghetti on his plate. It looked like mush. "Um dad, I think you over cooked the spaghetti." "I did?" he asked looking slightly disappointed. "Dad do you know how to cook?" I asked, almost afraid if he said a definite 'yes'. I didn't know how I would break it to him that he really couldn't. "Eggs and bacon mostly." he replied sheepishly. I guess I'll be cooking from now on, for his health and mine. That night we ate the mushy spaghetti for dinner. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But it was still bad.

When I woke up this morning to find that my room was darker than it usually was in the morning. I looked out my window. The sky had some clouds here and there, but they were dark, almost black. A storm must be coming later today. Hopefully not while I was at school.

Charlie had already left for work, so I just made myself a bowl of cereal. After I had eaten I went outside to my old red Chevy truck, a welcome gift from Charlie. It was beat-up, rusted, and could barley go sixty miles per hour. I loved it. I drove to Forks High School, and went to my first class. I had chosen a desk in the back to try not to draw attention to myself. The desk to my right was empty, and so was the one next to it. It was if nobody wanted to sit near that desk. I wonder why they kept it there in the first place, and not in a storage room. Did a school this small even have a storage room?

I went through my next classes in a blur. I was walking with Angela to lunch when Ben came up to us and said, "They're back." Angela stiffened. "Who's back?' I ask, curious. "The Cullens', they go camping when its nice out. They just came back." Ben explained nervously, as if he would rather be talking about anything else. "What, does everyone hate them or something?" I ask. "No," Angela said " they're just really quite, and very weird." Weird? I wondered. How weird can a family be to have a whole school avoid them? I guess I'll find out in time.

**Please review so I know to continue! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

B POV

I walked into the cafeteria with Angela and Ben. I glanced out the window and saw that clouds were now covering the sky.  
On my tray I put a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. We sat at their usual table with Jessica, Lauren, and Mike. I sat across from Mike, who happened to have a crush on me. While flattering, it was kinda annoying. Hopefully he would get over it. "Hey Bella." he greeted. I looked up from my food, replying, "Hey Mike." Over his shoulder I saw five people enter. "Who are they?" I asked, a little stunned.I was stunned because all of them were beautiful, even the boys.

"Those are the Cullens'." Jessica whispered dramatically. The smallest of the Cullens' looked up at our table. She was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. Her very short black hair was arranged in perfect spikes around her face, her eyes golden, like honey. She reminded me of a pixie. Then she looked at me. She was staring right into my eyes. I broke my gaze from her and looked down at the table. "They don't seem all that weird to me." I said. "Oh yeah? Well they're all together, like Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and Jasper. And they all live together." She said like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. I could guess who was who. The blonde one was holding hands with the really buff one, so they must be Rosalie and Emmett. The bronze haired boy and the blonde haired boy, who looked like he was in pain, must have been Edward and Jasper. Then I realized something. "Wait, who's the last one?" I asked. "Oh, that's Alice Cullen." Answered Angela. "Alice." i mumbled too low for anyone else but me to hear. It suited her. "Um, Bella? Alice is staring at you." I glanced up and, sure enough, Alice was staring at me, but then looked away a second later. The bell rang then. I hadn't even touched my lunch.

My next class was biology and, much to my surprise, Edward Cullen was sitting in the seat next to mine that had been empty since I'd been going to school here. When I sat down he stiffened, and angled himself away from me. Did he think I didn't notice? He must have seen the little bit of hurt in my eyes, for he introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Edward. You must be Isabella." "Um, hello Edward, and please just call me Bella." "OK, Bella" Class started then. I didn't pay much attention, I'd already learned this at my other school back in Phoenix, Arizona. Instead my thoughts wandered to the Cullen family. They didn't seem all that weird, but of course I'd only talked to one of them, and that had been very brief. Then I thought of Alice. Why had she been staring at me? 'Cause I was the new girl? Yeah, that's it. She had just been interested in the new girl, like everyone else had been. After biology ended the rest of my classes went by in a blur, much like my classes this morning. I hadn't seen Alice, Edward, or any of the other Cullen's since lunch and my chat with Edward.

I walked through the parking lot to my old truck. I looked out the windows to make sure I wasn't going to hit anybody when I saw the Cullen's' five spaces down. Alice was staring at me again. I blushed and quickly looked away.

I drove home and cooked, not paying all that much attention to the fish I was frying until I put my hand on the stove and burned myself. "Ow!" I yelped in pain. I put my hand under the sink and ran some cold water on it. I examined my hand. It was going to leave a mark for a while, but I didn't think it would be permanent.I finished frying the fish just as Charlie came home. We ate in silence. I was tired, so I told Charlie I was going to go to bed early. He said a brief goodnight, then went to watch the game. I put some burn cream on my hand before I went to bed. I fell asleep quickly. That night I dreamed of the beautiful Alice Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that I'd noticed this morning was that my hand stung every time I moved it. The burn was small, not something to go to the hospital for, but I had a feeling that this stinging feeling was going to be there for a couple of days. Today was not going to be a good day.

When I went down stairs Charlie had already left for work. I looked at the clock. I was running late! I ate a pop tart as fast as I could. I drove as fast as my truck could handle and still ended up late. I practically ran to my first class. As I walked through the doorway I muttered a brief apology to the teacher, and sat down in my seat. Finally here I relaxed. Then I realized who I was sitting by. Sitting by my right was a rather amused Alice Cullen. I looked down at my desk and tried not to think about her. Luckily she didn't say anything, and I managed not to look at her, but I felt as if she were glancing at me now an then.

When the bell finally rang I stood up to leave, but everyone else was trying to get out the door at the same time, effectively trapping me in the back of the room."Hello," says a soprano voice, "you must be Bella. I'm Alice Cullen." I didn't answer for a moment, probably looking like an idiot, mesmerized by her musical voice. "Oh Um, hello A-Alice, and yes I'm Bella." I stuttered. "So how so you like Forks?" she asked. "Oh, well um good I guess." I said. "You guess?" she questioned, raising one perfect eyebrow. "Well it's a little cold here. And wet." I replied. "You don't like the cold?" she questioned. "No, not really." This was the longest conversation I'd had with a Cullen. "What happened to your hand?" she asked, sounding concerned. "Oh nothing, I was just cooking, and well you see I'm really clumsy, and I wasn't paying attention to the stove." I was rambling. I took a deep breath."So yeah." She must think I'm the lamest person in the world. She looked at the burn more closely, her hand brushing mine in the process. Her hand was freezing. The stinging stopped for an instant. She pulled her hand away. "We need to get to class." she said. "Oh, right." Everyone in the room had left a while ago. Great, I was going to be late for my next class. I looked beside me again, only to see Alice had gone. I hope I hadn't scared her off.

I set off to my next class. The only other class I had with a Cullen was biology, so the rest of my classes were Alice-free. Wait, why wasn't I thinking that all my classes were Cullen-free, not just Alice-free? I blushed and continued to try to pay attention to my next classes until finally it was lunch.

**I'm sorry it's short, I have most of these chapters already made because they're on another site too, up to chapter 17. I'll post 1 or 2 chapters a day to get the story matched up on both sites. I think there are some pretty good size chapters a little later though. When I make the new chapters, I'll try to make them longer. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**B POV**

The lunch room was crowded, everyone trying to buy their lunch. I couldn't see the Cullens anywhere, but maybe they just weren't there yet? Forget about it Bella, you shouldn't care. Shouldn't care, not didn't care.

Finally I bought my lunch and sat down between Jessica and Angela. We talked about school assignments for a little while when I felt someone watching me. I turned around slightly to glance over my shoulder, to see Alice staring at me. As soon as I looked at her she turned her head and started to talk to Edward. I kept glancing at her to see if she was looking at me all throughout lunch, but she never looked back.

The bell rang and I headed off to finish the rest of the day, trying not to think too much about Alice.

**Later that night**

**APOV**

I launched myself up to her window sill, and let myself in. I felt slightly bad at having come in uninvited, but that was overruled by the desire to come here, the new girls home. Bella lay sound asleep in her small bed, the covers pulled up to her chin, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

I watched her sleep peacefully for another minute, then started to explore her room. I knew I shouldn't, but the temptation was too much. The room was small, much smaller then my room. There were some clothes on the floor, bu not enough to qualify as a pigsty. Other than that the room was pretty orderly. But unlike other teens' rooms, her walls had no posters of bands, or celebrities.

I went to the closet, dreading what I would find based on what Bella had been wearing to school lately. I opened the closet door and cringed. Jeans and T-shirts, and only one skirt. She did have a couple of fancier shirts, but no dresses.

Still looking at the clothes in the closet, I heard my name."Alice." I whipped around at inhuman speed on impulse. Realizing my mistake I froze, looking at Bella. She was fast asleep. She said my name again. "Alice." She was talking in her sleep. I relaxed. Then I realized. She was talking about me, dreaming about me. Some people might have been creeped out, having only met and talked to her once. But I wasn't some people, and honestly I felt a little spark of joy that her dream was about me, and not someone or something else.

I waited a few minutes, seeing if she would talk again, but she didn't. Finally I left to go home and change for school. When I got home I ran right up to my room, not telling anyone where I had been almost all night. It seemed privet, even though Edward would have read it in my mind already.

I went into my walk-in closet, already knowing what I was going to wear. Then a vision hit me. Pop quiz in History. Nothing about Bella then. Wait. Why did I care? I had visited her out of pure curiosity right?...Right?

**Again I'm sorry if it's short, but for a little while I'll be posting frequently. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

B POV

I woke up from my dream with a start, already starting to forget it. My dream had not been a nightmare, but I wasn't sure if it good either.

I had been walking in the forest, light streaming through the leaves. Then suddenly I was walking with Alice, and the sky was overcast. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. She leaned in close to me, then she ran away, deeper into the forest. I started after her, but tripped. I woke up before I hit the ground. Even in my dreams I was clumsy.

I hurried to get ready and drive to school. Most of the parking spots were filled, except one by a silver Volvo. I rushed to class as I was late. Again.

I sat Alice had tries not to glance at her. I failed. I peeked up at her at the same time she looked at me. We seemed to stare at each other for a moment until the teacher interrupted.

"Since you two seem to like to pay more attention to each other, you two will be partners for this essay."

Alice and I. Partners. Then the bell rang.

"Yay we're partners!" I didn't say anything, and she seemed to take this the wrong way. "Unless you don't want to be my partner, I'm sure I can talk to the teacher to switch us." She looked like she was trying not to cry. I quickly tried to fix this.

"What, no of course not! I mean why wouldn't I want to be with you? I-I mean be your partner? I took a breath and just stopped talking, and blushed. I was embarrassed beyond belief, but Alice seemed joyful once again. That was a fast emotional turn around.

"Here." she handed me a piece of paper with her number on it. When had she written this? "We will discuss a meeting time and place later." Then she left. Then it hit me. Alice Cullen had given me her number. I blushed again, and went to my next class.

**Sorry, this one is really short. After chapter 6 the chapters get much longer so don't worry. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A POV**

I was searching through my closet, looking for something to wear for the third time. I wanted to look just right for when I go over to Bella's this afternoon, but I kept changing outfits. If Bella were at least a little more into style and cloths like most normal teenage girls, this would be a lot easier. I would have been able to see what outfit she would like on me, but she didn't really seem to have a preference.

"Alice are you sure this is a good idea? We have no idea of any of her intentions." Edward kept trying to reason with me to opt out of being Bella's partner for the essay, thinking she might be dangerous or something because he couldn't read her mind.

"It's not that I think she will be a danger to us, at least not physically. But what if she gets suspicious? I won't be able to tell, then we won't be able to diffuse her suspicions."

"Relax already, I don't see her finding out, at least not right now." He couldn't argue with that.

Then from Jasper, "Calm down a little Alice, I'm sure Bella will like whatever you chose to wear."

"Thanks Jasper." I said, and really meant it. He always have pretty good advice.

"Still, I'm not sure what the big deal is. It's just an essay." I wasn't quite sure myself, but I kept reasoning it was because of my love of clothes, and that I always looked the best I could.

"Sure Alice, sure." Said Edward, smirking.

Whats that suppose to mean." I asked. Now was not the time to be cryptic. But still he said nothing.

"Jasper and I are going to go hunt, have fun at your study date." He winked and was gone with Jasper in a flash.

Study date? The idea made me happy, but I wasn't sure why. It was just an essay, and it was just Bella. I frowned. 'Just Bella'. It didn't suit her. Maybe 'Beautiful Bella'. I smiled unconsciously at that. Wait. I thought Bella was beautiful? Thinking back to her I realized, yes, I thought she was very beautiful.

This was going to be one hell of a study date.

**Next chapters will be much longer. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A POV**

After finally choosing what to wear, I borrowed Edward's Volvo to drive to Bella's. I would have borrowed Rosalie's convertible, but I didn't want to be too flashy. At least not right now. Besides, Rosalie wouldn't have liked me driving her convertible to Bella's, as she wanted nothing to do with the human.

About halfway there I got a vision of Bella asleep, laying on her bed, but the blanket was not over her and her head was not on the pillow.

Should I still go there? Humans did need a lot of sleep, and if Bella had fallen asleep knowing I was coming she must have been really tired. But Bella was expecting me, and if she asked Charlie when she woke up if I had been there, she'll think I bailed her. I'll just have to go there and wake her up.

When I got there Charlie had just been about to get into his police cruiser, fishing gear in hand. "Well hello Alice." Charlie said. "Hello Chief Swan, is Bella here?" I asked, even though I knew she was, the vision was proof enough of that, and I could clearly smell her intoxicating scent.

"Oh, call me Charlie. Bella is up in her room, but I think she fell asleep." I listened closer and could her that her heart beat did sound slower. Maybe he would let me wake her up. I searched for the answer to my question. Yes, he would.

I put on a disappointed face and said, "Oh, okay. Bella and I were supposed to work on our project. I can just come back tomorrow I guess." I knew Charlie wanted Bella to have friends, and he was not going to be to keen on letting a potential friend for Bella leave.

"Well she's been sleeping for awhile now I think, you can wake her up if you want." Yup, just like I had seen. "Thanks Charlie!"

"Well if Bella asks where I am, tell her I went fishing down at La Push. Oh and you can let yourself in." He said. "Okay, will do." At that he left.

I passed Bella's truck to my way to the door, and my first thought was that it had seen better days. I let myself in, and looked around for a moment. The Swan residence was small but homey. As I walked up the stairs, I pondered how I should wake up Bella. I could see scaring her awake would not end well. If I said her name softly, and gave her a gentle shake awake she wouldn't mind, but she would stammer and blush like crazy when she realized who had woken her up, and stutter out an apology for having fallen asleep when she knew I was coming.

Bella's room was the way I remember. Bella LAY sleeping on her bed, her expression peaceful. I just stood there, looking at her face for a minute, memorizing her face and the shape of her body, trying to get every detail. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to. Finally I break out of my trance and walk up to her. "Bella," I whisper. "wake up." "Alice" she murmurs, still very mush asleep. She's dreaming of me! I couldn't help the happiness that washed over me, she was thinking about me as mush as I was thinking about her. "Bella, wake up. Bella" I say a little louder, giving her a gentle shake, being extra careful not to crush her with my strength. I may be small and petite, but I was quite strong.

Bella opened her eyes a little, and grunted at the light. Then she realised I was above her and shot up. "Oh my gosh, A-Alice, I-Im so s-sorry, I fell asleep." There was the stuttering and apology. "How long have you been waiting?" And there was the blush.

"I just got here Bella, don't worry." I smiled at her, and she blushed even more. Damn she was adorable when she blushed. Friends could think other friends were cute, right? Yeah.

"So now that you're awake, should we get started?" I asked. "U-um, yeah sure." Bella's heart had calmed down now, and we spent the next twenty minutes discussing what to write our essay on, and agreed we would both research it and then put together our information. I offered to type it once we had the draft done. I already knew everything about our topic, but I wanted Bella to be able to do something too, so she wouldn't feel like she didn't help, even though I could very well write it on my own.

After we had worked everything out, and we had looked up information her ancient computer, we fell into a conversation about how she was liking Forks.

"It's a very green town I guess, and cold, but everyone seems pretty nice." She said. "You don't like the cold?" I asked, curious. "No, not really. I guess that's a side effect of living In Phoenix for most of my life, though with my complexion you'd never have guessed I lived there." She laughed. I liked the sound of her laugh. And her words were true, I'd have never have been able to guess she'd lived in Phoenix, what with her pale skin, if I hadn't heard her say it at school. I hadn't been eavesdropping, I had just happened to hear it in a conversation at school, in fact with my hearing, I'd heard several times where she had lived before.

"Yeah, you are pretty pale." I teased. She laughed again, Oh how I loved her laugh. "Your one to talk Alice, you're as pale as a ghost." I pretended to pout, and she sobered up, but than I smiled at her and giggled, then Bella joined in, and we were both laughing and smiling.

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, until I saw Charlie would be home in ten minutes. "I should get home Bella." I said. She looked sad that I was leaving, and so was I. Get a grip Alice! You'll see her Monday, besides you barely know her! She walked me to the door. "Goodbye Alice." She said. "Goodbye Bella." I couldn't help myself, I held my breath and kissed her on the cheek, much to her surprise. I acted like it was the most normal thing in the world, I mean friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time. "I'll see you Monday." "Um, y-yeah I'll see y-you M-Monday." I climbed into Edward's Volvo, and left her with that adorable blush of hers on her face.

I had kissed her! Sure it had been just on her cheek, but it was still a big deal to me. Kissing her cheek had felt so...right. This really had been one hell of a 'study date'.

**Hey guys, here's another one. I know some of you don't like this story, but most of these chapters were written quite awhile ago. I love your constructive ****criticism, but please don't be rude. I'll try to post another one tomorrow. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**B POV**

She kissed me! Granted it had been on the cheek, but still. Calm down, it was just a friendly gesture. Yeah, it must have been. But then why couldn't I stop blushing? But I blush at everything. Oh who was I kidding? I like Alice Cullen. But did she like me? "Calm down Bella, it was just a friendly gesture." I muttered to myself. I shook my head, and yawned.

I went back inside to the bathroom and grabbed the burn cream. The small burn was almost gone, barely noticeable. I couldn't help thinking back to when I had touched Alice's cold hand, how the stinging from my burn had stopped. I had asked if she had been feeling sick earlier today, but she had said that her hands were always that cold, and that it was no big deal. I almost wished the burn was still stinging, just to use as an excuse to hold her hand. Alice had held my hand a few times during our study session, and I had blushed every time. It was apparent Alice was a touchy feely person, so I assumed she held all of her friend's hands, or kissed all her friend's cheeks. Which is why I shouldn't be dwelling on this.

I crawled into bed, and despite all the Alice related thoughts running through my head, I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A POV**

As soon as I parked the car I got out and ran back to Bella's house, even though I knew my family was curious as to how my study date-session had gone.

When I got to Bella's house she was already asleep, curled up in bed in the most adorable way. I crept in through her window, never taking my eyes off her face. She's beautiful. I'm not even going to deny it anymore. I like Bella Swan. But did she like me? She had blushed when I had kissed her cheek, but Bella seemed to blush to a lot of things. Even when I just held her hand in the friendliest way I could, she still blushed. Not that I didn't enjoy her blush, or holding her hand of course.

I then felt a wave of calm wash over me. "Calm down Alice." I shot to the window, seeing Jasper outside. "Why are you so nervous? Did the study session not go well?" He asked.

"Thanks Jasper, and no, the study date- I mean session went well." I whispered, climbing out the window. "Why did you come here?"

"Everyone got a little worried when you left right away without saying anything. I came to check on you."

"I'm fine, just thinking. Thanks for coming, but you should get back, Edward is going to come get you in about seven minutes." I blinked the vision away, and gave Jasper a shrug.

Just as he is about to run home he says "Alice? I think she's dreaming about you."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it." He can feel it? What is she feeling? I'm just about to ask, but I see a vision of him running away before I can ask, so I try to tackle him, but then he's gone. Edward got here earlier than I'd thought he would and had pulled him away.

"Edward can you make him tell me?" I put on my best puppy dog face, hoping he won't deny his favorite sister. But of course he's on Jasper's side. "I'm not getting into this, and don't try to tackle him again."

"It was just a playful tackle." I defended. I wasn't going to hurt him, just threaten to tell him any and all surprises Edward had and will have planned for him.

"Sorry Alice, but you'll have to figure it out." Said a smug Jasper. I just glared at him a little. He wasn't even thinking about telling me, so I couldn't see what he would have said. Edward just laughed. "Good luck Alice." Then they were both gone.

I went back into Bella's room watch her. "Alice" she murmured, still asleep. Then she smiled. She was dreaming about me, then she smiled. At least now I know she's not feeling a bad emotion towards me. But was this just happiness? Was she starting to like me too? Was this just a friendly emotion? I'll find out eventually, but for now I could see us becoming best friends, and soon. That's all I could ask for.

**This chapter is kinda short, so I'll post chapter 9 too. Thank you for reading, and thank you to all of you who are following and favoring this story. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**B POV**

I yawned as I woke up from a deep sleep. I didn't even remember what I had been dreaming about, except that it had been about Alice. I know it's because I like her, but was it really healthy to dream or think of a person this much? But I didn't feel unhealthy. In fact I felt as healthy as ever. Alice's peppy attitude is rubbing off on me.

Charlie had already left for work, and I had gotten up early, so I decided to take a longer shower than usual. I wanted to stay this tranquil for as long as I could. Not that I wasn't at peace around Alice, but I was a bit nervous. Was she ever nervous around me? It never looked like it.

After a long shower, I ate my cereal and headed out to my truck. I put the key in the ignition, and turned it, only to hear a stuttering sound and then nothing. I tried again several times only to get the same result. I stepped out of my truck and looked at my watch, and realized I had been trying to get my truck started for longer than I'd thought. I still had a reasonable amount of time to get to school on time. If I was driving. Right now walking seemed like my only option. That is until a silver Volvo stopped right in front of my house.

Alice rolled the window down and poked her head out. "Hi Bella!" She greeted, as cheerful as ever. "I was wondering if you wanted to ride to school with me?" She asked.

"Alice, you are a life saver."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Because, my truck broke down just before you came here."

Well then come on, we don't want to be late." I got in the passenger seat.

So, as your savior, do I get a good morning hug?" She asked. I blushed, and she leaned over to hug me. I was able to wrap my arms around her, even though my thoughts weren't really coherent. God, she smelled so nice. I didn't want to let go. But I managed to force myself away at an appropriate time. After I had pulled back and looked at her face she looked almost disappointed that I had pulled away, but then she smiled again and continued to drive us to school.

"No offense, but your truck doesn't seem that reliable. For starting up at least." She commented as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Hey, my truck is old enough to be your car's grandfather. Respect your elders." She starting giggling at that, and I couldn't help but join in. I looked at her face again. She was really beautiful when she laughed. And I almost told her that, but was able to bite my tongue at the last second. Alice stopped laughing and started into space for a while, a look of shock on her face. Then she recovered and smiled probably one of the happiest smiles I had ever seen. "Sorry, I just remembered something, it's no big deal." She said, and continued on as if it had never happened. I was curious my she did that. It had happened a couple times before, but she always said it was no big deal, just lost in her own thoughts.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice. "Come on, we're going to be late." She got out of the car and walked around to my side, opened my door, and practically dragged me out. For someone so small, she sure was strong. People were gossiping all the way to first period about me riding to school with a Cullen.

After class Alice drove me home, chattering about the essay. We were almost finished, Alice having looked up so much information, much more than I had. After the essay was done, would we stop hanging out so much? I must have looked a little sad, because Alice asked me what was wrong. I almost told her, but then decided I would sound too clingy. "Fine, just tired."

So after this essay is turned in" she said. Here it comes. "Do you maybe want to go to Seattle with me? We could go shopping for cloths, and some books." What? She saw the look of confusion written on my face. "What, did you think we would stop being friends after this? Why?" "Well I'm not really all the interesting, or all that fun to hang out with." I admitted. "Isabella Swan, you are one of the most interesting and fun people I've ever met. I hang out with you so much because I like to." At that I think my heart melted a little. Alice really was my best friend. "Thanks Alice." I said.

"So, what do you say? Seattle this weekend?" How could I not say yes. "I'd love to." "Yay!" She squeaked. "We're going to get so many cute clothes!" I wasn't a big fan of clothes shopping, but as long as I got to spend time with Alice I'd get through it. Maybe shopping with Alice would be fun.

**I hope you guys like it. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**B POV**

After having gotten an A on our essay, thanks to Alice, even though she says I did just as much work as her, she held true about going shopping in Seattle. At first it had been fun, even though I don't really like shopping, for the first three stores. Now we are on our tenth store, and Alice had bought me three new outfits. I had declined, telling her to not spend money on me, but she still did anyway. If it weren't for me telling her in every store to not buy me something, I'd probably have three outfits from every store. I don't know why she wanted to but me stuff, I mean I knew she had money, that was obvious considering she had four bags of clothes in each hand, but I guess it's just an Alice thing. A part of her personality.

"Alice are we almost done? My feet hurt." I complained. "Fine, but just one more store." I groaned, she had said that at the seventh store we had went to. "I promise, this is the last one. Scouts honor." At that she put her hand over her heart and held her head up high, and I just had to laugh. Until I saw the store she had lead us to. Victoria's Secret.

"Um, Alice? Why are we at this store?" I asked blushing. "To buy lingerie." She said simply.

"But neither of us are dating."

"So? I always buy from here." So she wears this all the time? I tried to imagine her wearing some the the lingerie in here. I must have been thinking longer than I'd thought because Alice was saying my name. "Bella, come back."

"What? Sorry." I said blushing. I can't believe I'd just imagined Alice in lingerie. Not to say I hadn't liked what I'd seen, but I shouldn't have even considered that.

Alice and I walked further into the store and she began pulling things off racks. "Aren't you going to pick some things too?" She asked. "No." I said blushing.

"Why? Even if no one sees you in it don't you want to feel sexy? Besides if you don't pick something I'll pick something for you." She threatened. "Fine." I grumbled, embarrassed. I picked the most harmless looking thing I could find and we headed to the dressing rooms to try them on. I was about to walk into a separate dressing room than Alice, but she stopped me. "Come on, we are. Both girls, and other people could use that dressing room." As soon as she locked the door I turned around. "Let's see how these look." Alice said. As I was taking off my clothes and putting on my "lingerie", which was just a simple black bra and underwear set that was covered in lace, but thankfully not see through, I couldn't help but want to turn around and see Alice.

I had thought what I'd chose was harmless, but it turns out that the bra was very low cut, and tight. "Alright, so how do I look?" Asked Alice and I turned around. I was barely able to keep my mouth from dropping to the floor. The lingerie she had picked was red, low cut, lacy, and I didn't think it should be legal. I found myself staring at her chest a little to long without having noticed, and I blushed and quickly looked away from her for my own sanity. It was like she was doing this on purpose.

"Y-you look g-good." I stuttered. I finally looked back at her and I could have sworn she looked a little smug for a second. "Thanks, so do you." She complimented, looking me up and down. I thought she also stared a little too long at my chest, but I was probably imagining it. Then she had an 'Alice moment' where she just looked off into space for a little while. "Come on, let's go get dinner." Alice said after coming back, a big smile on her face. "You are only going to try on one? You brought like five in here."

"I know, but I'm hungry."

"Okay." I was starving by this point, shopping really wears me out, especially shopping with Alice.

**A POV**

Seeing Bella in that lingerie was much better than I'd thought it would be. I had purposely chose the sexiest of the lingerie I had brought into the dressing room to see Bella's reaction. It looked like she could barely keep her mouth closed, poor girl. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam her to, and I probably stared a little too long at her chest. But know I knew from her blush and stuttering that she was, at the very least, physically attracted to me, and we were already best friends. Which means there is a chance she likes me too. Loves me too. I was going to try my hardest to get her. After I had declared that I was bombarded with visions, all of them about Bella and I. Us walking in the park on a cloudy day, us kissing on her couch, us cuddling on her bed, her as a vampire kissing me in the woods, her kissing me in my-our room. "Come on, let's go get dinner."

"You are only going to try on one? You brought like five in here." She questioned. I had gotten the information I'd wanted, and even though I wanted to see if Bella in more lingerie, I knew she had to eat. Besides, I already knew her reactions to the other lingerie sets. "I know, but I'm hungry."

"Okay." She agreed. Now I just had to see what would work best to get Bella to say yes to a date.


	11. Chapter 11

**A POV**

I hadn't thought much of the thunderstorm that I had seen coming tonight. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett had decided to go hunting so we weren't going to play baseball. But now that I thought about it, I could work this storm to my favor. It was going to be a pretty strong one with heavy rains, but there would not be much destruction besides some trees. It was the heavy rain that was going to put my plan into action. Charlie would never let me drive home in the rain as ' I would barely be able to see the road ' even though I would have no problem. Charlie would say I should wait out the storm, which I knew wouldn't be over until late at night. I would have to sleep over.

Now that I had a plan in place, I just had to see which plan of asking Bella out would work better. I Didn't want to ask strait out, well actually I kinda did, but the wouldn't go very well. My best option would be to get the conversation on dating, and dates, I would ask her who she had dated, or what was the best date she had ever had. Jessica had already asked her these questions, and I had over heard the answers. She had never had a boyfriend, and had never been on a date, but those were the right questions to ask to get on task.

My plan would be put into action in three...two...one. "When we get back to Forks do you wanna hand out at my place for a while?" Asked Bella. Poor girl had probably been gathering the courage to ask that for half of the drive. Even though I thought her nervousness was immensely cute, I wished it wasn't directed at my so much. I needed to make sure Bella felt more confident around me, but I was at a loss. For now.

"Of course, I would love to!" I said. "Great," she smiled. "I hope don't mind pizza for dinner." Damn I'd forgotten about human food. It smelled terrible to me, as it did to all vampires. It tasted even worse. But I knew I would he able to hide that, and if eating human food got me a date with Bella, I would eat the whole pizza. Not that I'd have to. My small size ensured I'd only have to eat a slice or two. Right now I was actually happy about my small size.

As we entered Forks I replied with "Sounds good." As soon as we got to Bella's house she ordered the pizza.

As long as I could keep Bella on topic, it shouldn't be too hard. I just had to hope for one of the better reactions.

**B POV**

"Aren't you going to eat more? You've only had one piece." I asked Alice. "Sure I'll have another piece." She picked a piece and took a bite before putting it down. She never ate much. Was she in a diet? But she was already so skinny.

"The wind sure has picked up out there." Charlie said. "Maybe there's a storm coming." I replied.

"Let's watch a movie." Declared Alice. We'd been talking about a storm, not a movie, but Alice could be a little random. "What movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Well I have some paperwork to do, so you girls go ahead." Charlie said, getting up and leaving the room. "Let's watch Charlotte's Web." She said.

"Okay." How could I not agree to what she wanted?

Over the sound of the movie no one heard the storm picking up. Once the movie was over it was raining cats and dogs. "It sure I'd raining out there." Charlie said. "Yeah, I should probably get home." Alice said. I didn't want her to leave, she hadn't even left yet and I was already sad. Right after I thought this a bright flash of lightning shown through the window, followed by a loud crack of thunder, and the rain picked up even more.

"Seems pretty harsh out there Alice, you should stay here until the storm let's up a bit." Charlie said. "Alright, let me just call my parents." Alice said happily. Was there ever a time when she wasn't happy?

An hour later the storm had only died down slightly. "The storm still going and it's already ten." Alice said. "Yeah." I replied. It was pretty late. Should I invite her to stay over? I had never had a sleep over, would we just hang out then go to bed? "It's pretty late, do you want to uh stay over?" I asked nervously. "I would love to!"

I let her user some of my pajamas, which was just an over sized t-shirt and sweat pants. She didn't seem to like the fashion choice, but I thought she looked adorable. We sat on my bed and Alice started the conversation. "Mike Newton seems to really like you. Think he'll ask you out on a date?" She asked. She wanted to talk about my love life? I'd always been uncomfortable talking about my love life, or really the lack there of.

"Mike's nice and all, but he's not really my type." I said. How could I get off this topic without being rude? "What about you? Think Mike will ask you out?" I asked. "No." She stated firmly. "How do you know?" I asked. "Because I do. So no one was your type in Phoenix?" She wasn't going to give up on this topic. Might as well give in.

"No." I said. "Well what date did you like the most?" She probed. "We'll I've um never been on a date." I confessed, embarrassed. I must be blushing as red as an apple. "Don't you want to go on one?" "Yeah, but no one I really like has asked me." I said. Alice stared for a moment, then smiled at me and said, in a non joking voice,

"Alright then. Will you go on a date with me?"

**Cliffhanger. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**B POV**

I stated at her for a moment, thinking I'd heard her wrong. "W-what?" I asked. "Will you go on a date with me." She stated. She's joking, she has to be joking. Alice Cullen would never ask me out.

"That's not funny Alice." I mumbled, looking down.

"It wasn't supposed to be." For a second I thought I saw a hurt look in her eyes. I must have imagined it, why would she be hurt over a joke? "I'm not joking, I'm asking you to go on a date with me." She was serious.

"W-why? I'm just me, I'm plain." I stuttered. Of course I've been wanting this, but I never thought it would happen. I needed to know why.

"Well, because I really like you, your funny, smart, and pretty, and well, I just really like you." She babbled. Alice Cullen, who was always so cool and collected, was blabbering. I could only stare in awe. She thought the same things about me as I thought about her.

"If you don't want to that's fine, maybe I shouldn't have asked that." She smiled but it looked fake even to me.

"N-no, I will, I mean you should have asked that, yes." I took a deep breath. "Yes, I will go on a date with you."

She did an adorable little squeal, and hugged me. I was used to her hugs, so her cold skin didn't bother me much anymore. "So what are we going to do on this date?" I asked excited. How could I not be excited? I was actually going on a date with Alice Cullen. I almost couldn't believe it.

"It's a surprise." She answered smugly.

"Aw Alice, you know I hate surprises." I whined.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll love this one." She said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" I joked.

"I just know."

After that we talked about when to have our date, and what time she would pick me up. We settled on next Saturday, and she would pick me up at four p.m. Finally at about midnight we fell asleep.

Alice was gone the next morning when I woke up, but she had left me a note. ' Bella, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I had to get home. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I'm looking forward to our date. -Alice. '

I looked at the clock and realized it was noon. Charlie must be starving, or he had burnt whatever he was trying to cook, but I didn't smell anything burnt. When I ventured downstairs I learned Charlie had left early in the morning too, he had left a note saying had gone fishing down at La Push.

Even though the date was almost six days away I was still super excited and super nervous. I'd never been on a date, how was I supposed to act? Like we were just normally hanging out? What would I wear? Did I even have anything suitable to wear for what we were doing? Which lead me to start pondering, what were we doing? There were so many things she could have planned. Knowing Alice she had probably gone a little overboard, but I really wish she didn't. While I had gotten use to Alice's love of everything extravagant, it would probably make me even more nervous.

**A POV**

It was early in the morning, but I had already heard Charlie leave to go fishing twenty minutes ago. As mush as I wanted to stay until Bella woke up so I could at least say goodbye, I had to hunt. I had spent all day with her and all night, and even though it didn't seen like enough time to me, I couldn't risk losing control. My eyes had darkened to a dark amber overnight, so if she were to see me when she woke up there would be no doubt she would notice. Sometimes Bella seemed to be to observant for her own good.

Back to the date. What was I going to wear? I wanted our fIrst date to be perfect, so I didn't plan anything over the top. A dinner and a movie, a normal enough date, but I wanted it to be the best date ever. Of course I planned on taking her on more dates in the future, which I would try to make the best date ever, but this first one had to be one to remember. Not as something extravagant, but as something sweet.

I could tell Bella was nervous, this was her first date. And honestly it was my first date too. At least I don't remember any other dates.

I could already tell this was going to be a nice date, but I didn't know exactly what was going to happen, Bella was confused on what to do on a date, so I would have to take the lead, and make sure she had fun.

I had taken down a couple deer while lost in thought and was now on my way home. Maybe Rosalie would help me pick an outfit. I still didn't quite get her dislike of Bella. Sure she was human, but she wasn't a threat. There wasn't any way she could hurt our family physically. And if all went well, Bella would be a part of our family.

As soon as I walked in the front door Edward asked, "So what are you going to wear on your date?"

"Date? What date?" Demanded Rosalie, a bit of anger in her voice. Looks like Jasper will be helping me pick out my outfit.

"I'm taking Bella out on a date." I answered nonchalantly. "Alice have you stopped to think about what could happen if she gets to involved in our family? What if she figures out we're not human? We'll all get destroyed!" Rosalie ranted. "Rosalie, she is going to be family, and soon. I've seen it."

"Why would you want to condemn her to this?"

"Because I love her Rose!" I exclaimed. Rosalie was shocked into silence. "She's my mate "

"Are you sure Alice?" She asked. "Positive." I replied. I smiled, three...two...one... "Alright then, let's go pick out an outfit for your date. I may not fully agree with you yet, yet because I know you'll try to change my mind, and probably will, but you might as well look good. Now let's make your Bella's heart stutter."

"Thank you Rose!" I hugged her.

**B POV**

Days had flown by in the blink of an eye and the date was tomorrow night. I was so nervous I was afraid I was going to throw up. Alice had told me casual would be fine. At least I knew she hadn't gone extravagant like I had feared, but then what were we doing? The whole week I had been going crazy wondering what she had planned. Finally I decided I would just have to wait.

"So you got any plans this weekend Bella?" Charlie asked at dinner. I decided on a half truth.

"I'm going out with a friend." I answered. I'm not lying, I am going out, and Alice is a friend. I just left out that it was a date.

"Well have fun." He said. "Oh and speaking of weekends, some people down on the reservation are having a bonfire next week and Jacob invited you."

"Oh, okay. Yeah I might go."

After that we continued our dinner in silence. When I finished I told Charlie that school had tired me out today and that I was going to bed early. The real reason was that I doubted I'd get much sleep with my nerves. I was already nervous enough, to worry about having bags under my eyes on the date. And that's when I decided to do something I never had before. I deliberately took cold medicine to fall asleep. I had no dreams that night.

The next morning I made sure my cloths for date were in order. Alice had said to dress casual, but just in case I was wearing my nice red blouse and a simple black skirt. Still casual, but not overly casual like my sweats. I was nervous the whole day, luckily Charlie was gone on another fishing trip, or I wouldn't have been able to explain why I was so nervous about hanging out with a friend. That would have been awkward.

Alice arrived right on time. I went outside to greet her, and when she got out of the car and hugged me most of my nervousness vanished. "Hi Bella! You look beautiful!" She exclaimed. If she thought I looked beautiful, then she looked like a Goddess. She wasn't wearing Amy makeup yet her face looked flawless. Her ink black hair that looked so soft to the touch was in its usual spiky style. She too was wearing a simple black skirt, but her top was blue with some ruffles on the chest.

"Thanks Alice." I said blushing. "You look gorgeous!" I said, staring in awe.

"Thanks Bella." She giggled. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup, I'm ready." As ready as I'll ever be.

"Great!" She went to the passenger side, and at first I was confused, but then she opened the door and stepped aside. "After you." I thanked her and claimed into the Volvo.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"Nope, I said it was a surprise." She sword smiling.

"Aw, but Alice it's the day of, can't you tell me?" I whined. It almost seemed like she was going to tell me but then she said "Nope, it's a surprise, you'll find out soon though."

We talked and laughed the whole time she was driving. We weren't even really on the date yet and I was already having a great time. I was able to figure out she was taking us to Port Angeles, but not wear in Port Angeles she was taking us until she pulled up in front of a restaurant. After she parked the car she looked at me a bit nervously for the first time. "Is this place alright to eat at?" She asked. She was nervous I wouldn't like the restaurant she had brought us too? I'd probably like any place she took me to.

"It's great Alice." She smiled smile at me then. As soon as we walked inside I was grateful to Alice. The place wasn't extravagant, but it was very nice. Alice led me past staring people, making me blush, to a table at the far back in a corner. A waiter came to give us our menus, and couldn't seem to stop staring at Alice, but all of Alice's attention was on me. After we placed or orders the waiter asked Alice "Is there anything more I can get you?" He was obviously trying to flirt with her, but Alice just said "No thanks." The waiter, obviously disappointed, left with our orders. When the waiter came back with our food and we started eating, something seemed strange. Then I realized that it was because Alice was eating. I had never really seen her consume more than a glass of water.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. I didn't want to lie, but for some reason I didn't want to tell her the full truth. "About how I love this first date. It's amazing." And I wasn't lying, u had been thinking about how much I'm loving this date. We had been talking and laughing this whole time. After we finished eating, and Alice paid for the food, after refusing to let me pay for my food, I had expected her to bring me home, but instead she surprised me by driving to the beach. It was deserted at this time of night.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" She asked.

"Of course." I said. I was loving this more and more. As we started to walk down the beach Alice grabbed my hand and held it in her small one as we walked in a serene silence. Eventually we sat down in the sand and started to talk again. "Thank you for taking me out on this date Alice. I can't imagine a date more perfect than this, or anything that could make this date more perfect." I said.

"I do." Alice said. I stopped looking at the ocean, and looked at Alice in confusion. What could possibly make this date more perfect? She answered my unspoken question by leaning in close and kissing me on the lips. My first kiss. I was to shocked to respond at first, but then I started to kiss her back. We both pulled back and we gasped for breath. At the same moment we both said "That was amazing." We giggled a little at having said it at the same time. Unfortunately I ruined the atmosphere a little by yawning.

"Come on, let's get you home." She said. She helped me up, and I was still surprised at how strong she was. The drive back held a content silence and had an air of bliss. The ride home was too short, it seemed like I was home in no time. All the lights were off, meaning Charlie was asleep.

Alice walked me to the front door. "Thank you for the date Alice, it was amazing." I said.

"Your welcome Bella, thank you for coming. I thought it was amazing too."

"So um, do you want to go on a second date with me?" I rushed out. Where had that come from?

"Bella I would love to!" She exclaimed, much to my relief. I yawned again. "Let's work out the details later. Your tired." She smiled like she was the happiest person alive. I couldn't help it, I suddenly leaned in and kissed her. This time she seemed to be the one surprised. Finally we broke apart. "Goodnight Bella." Alice said, then she kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Alice." We hugged, then got in her car, waving to me as she drove off.

I was exhausted. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I once again dreamed of Alice Cullen.

**Well, there's another one. Hope you guys like it. This one is a lot longer than the last one, the longest chapter I've made I think. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**B POV**

Almost a week had passed since Alice and I had went out on our first date, but we had yet to go public. I didn't have much of a problem with that, but I would eventually want to.

Alice and I would always sneak some kisses in at school, whether in the bathroom, or in the classroom after everyone had left for lunch, including the teacher.

"So do you wanna go on another date tomorrow?" Asked Alice when we pulled into my driveway after school. We never went to her house, but I was content with what we were doing, not to say I wasn't curious though. I was so excited, but then I remembered.

"I would love to, but I'm going down to the reservation tomorrow for a bonfire." I said. She seemed disappointed, but there was something else there. I couldn't tell what. Nervousness maybe?

"Oh OK." She brightened up, "How about I take you to a place I know on Sunday." She seemed so happy about it, how could I say no? "I would love to." She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and I pouted. She gave me an amused look, and then leaned in closer giving me a longer kiss. I still think she pulled away to soon, I would be happy to spend the rest of my life kissing Alice.

"We'll have more time for kissing on Sunday My Bella." My heart always swelled when she called me her Bella. "I can't wait My Alice." I replied. We might have sounded cheesy, but this was us. We said our goodbyes and I got out of the car and Alice drove home.

I walked into my house and strait up to my room. I felt kinda guilty for turning down Alice for tomorrow, but it was the Saturday of the bonfire, and I wanted to catch up with Jacob. I remembered him from when I was younger and wanted to catch up with him. I started on homework not wanting to have to scramble to get it done before this weekend's events. Not that I didn't normally get my homework done right away, but since I usually didn't have plans on the weekends I wanted to make sure it was all done.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs. "Yeah Dad?" I asked when I had gotten down there. "Well I just wanted to know if you would be okay going to the bonfire by yourself tomorrow? I have to work a double shift, Michael got sick."

"Yeah that's okay." He nodded his head, stood there for a second longer, then went to watch some game on t.v. same old Charlie. I was looking forward to spending some more time with Charlie, but I had until I graduate to do that, so I was okay with it. The rest of my night was ordinary, then I went to bed.

I woke up later than usual, ten a.m. I always hated to sleep in to late, I always felt like I had wasted away part of the day. Today though I just felt content to lay in bed for just a little while longer. Finally I got up and made breakfast and spent most of the day cleaning up the house.

I left for the bonfire at around seven and arrived fifteen minutes later at La Push. I parked at Jacob and Billy's house and hopped out of my truck. Jacob came out the door. "Bella, you came!" "Yeah, of course." I smiled at him. "We'll the bonfire doesn't start for another hour, would you like to go down to the beach with me?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I hope you like stories and legends, because that's probably what we'll be doing most of the night." "Wait I thought only Quiluetes were aloud to hear the stories and legends." I asked. Why was I invited if I wasn't supposed to hear the stories? "Aww c'mon Bells, you know your like family here." Jake said. I was touched, but the people here didn't really know me, they knew Charlie.

"We should get back, the bonfire will start soon." Jake said, interrupting my train of thought. Had we read been out here that long already? We made it back just in time for the bonfire to start. After we sat down, Billy started speaking. "Tonight we will start with telling the story of the Cold Ones..."

"Are you okay Bells?" Jacob asked me as he was walking me to my truck. I had been trying to keep a strait face, but I always was a bad liar. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." He still seemed a little worried. "Okay, well I'll see you later."

The whole way home I couldn't stop thinking about the story about the Cold Ones, and Alice. The stories description of the Cold Ones, the vampires, almost fit Alice like a glove. The cold hard skin, the unimaginable beauty. Whenever I saw her she didn't really eat, and she was deceivingly strong for her small size. The only thing that didn't fit was her golden eyes. The bloodthirsty vampire in the story had red eyes and feed off humans. Was Alice one of the vampires that made the treaty? The ones that fed off animals?

I was so lost in thought that I almost passed my house. Charlie wasn't home yet so I went straight upstairs and got ready for bed. I dragged every thing out, trying to distract myself. Once I was lying in bed thought I could help but not think about how Alice might be a vampire. Is a vampire. A part of me was saying how stupid I am for thinking this, but the facts are all there. It all made perfect sense now. Even though I now knew what she was, I couldn't bring myself to think she was using me or toying with me. Alice was so nice and sweet and funny. Vampire or not, she could never hurt someone like that.

I practically stayed up all night thinking about Alice. At first I was mad that she didn't tell me, I mean we share everything with each other, and she didn't tell me something this big? It hurt a little that she didn't trust me enough to tell me, but then I realized that maybe she couldn't. I just couldn't stay mad at her. I can never stay mad at her.

Should I tell her that I know what she is? Should I wait until she tells me, if she is going to tell me? Should I tell her tomorrow when we're out? Or should I just let things go on normally, and pretend I don't know? So may questions that I couldn't decide on. How do you decide what to do when you've just found out that your girlfriend is a vampire? My eyes widened. My girlfriend is a vampire. Would things change between us? Would she still want to be with me? I'm having so many doubts that my head is swimming. Some sleep and then I would decide what my plan was in the morning. Two things I knew though were that I was madly in love with Alice Cullen, a vampire, and that it didn't matter to me what she was. She was still my Alice.

**Thank you for all the nice reviews I've gotten! You guys are great! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A POV**

I was worried about Bella going to hang out with the wolves tonight. I couldn't see what would happen, but I knew she would come home safe. There wasn't really any reason she shouldn't go. At least not a reason I could tell her.

I lounged around, waiting for tomorrow to come, when suddenly I was hit with a vision. Bella telling me she knew what I was on our date tomorrow. Then us on our date, and Bella doesn't say anything about me being a vampire. The two visions play over and over. Bella was deciding where or not to tell me that she knew I was a vampire. She kept changing her mind so fast I couldn't see the end to either of the visions. I started pacing at first, distressed. Would she still want to be my girlfriend? Would she even want to be my friend anymore? Would she avoid me? Is she afraid of me? Does she hate me now? I almost started crying thinking of that last question. Or at least what vampires do when they try to cry. I couldn't stand it if she hated me.

"Alice?" Edward knocked on my door. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Yeah." He came in and sat by me on my bed. "Alice, do you really think Bella could hate you? Think back to your vision, did she look like she hated you, or look scared of you?" Now that I thought back to the visions, Bella didn't look scared in the least. A little nervous maybe, but not scared. "Besides, in both visions she was on a date with you. If she hated you or was scared of you, she would have backed out." Thinking back, Edward was right, if Bella wanted to back out, I wouldn't see her with me tomorrow. I felt so happy and relieved. She didn't hate me, or at the very least wasn't afraid of me. Edward was always the voice of reason.

"Aren't I always?" He joked.

"Thanks Edward." I gave him the biggest hug I could. Which wasn't very big since I was so small. "Now, I believe you have a very important date to prepare for." With that he left.

**B POV**

I woke up, I momentarily forgot last night and what I had learned. It was when I was eating breakfast and happened to glance at the clock that I remembered that Alice was going to pick me up in just a little over an hour, and that she was a vampire. It was still a little hard to wrap my my head around. How could I have not noticed before that Alice was a vampire? And her family? The only thing that really concerned me was their diet. I love Alice, but what if she drank human blood? I stopped that train of thought. Alice would never hurt anybody, let alone drink their blood. But then what did she eat?

I broke off from my train of thought when I realized I now only had forty five minutes to get ready. I ran up the stairs to take a quick shower, only tripping once. I hadn't picked out my outfit to wear last night, because I was too caught up in thinking. I quickly put on a long sleeve shirt and some jeans, and left my hair down.

I sat in the kitchen trying to calm my nerves. Would Alice break up with me once she knew that I knew? There were so many questions running through my head, and I didn't have an answer for any of them. A car pulled into the driveway, and Alice stepped out. I took a deep breath and waited for her to knock. As soon as I opened the door, I forgot about my nervousness. It was just Alice and I. She came and hugged me, and I melted into her arms.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She copied with a smile. We went and sat on the couch together in silence, close together and holding hands. We sat like that for a minute, content in the silence, but I had to break it.

"Alice-"

"Bella-"

We started at the same time. I blushed.

"You first-"

"You first-"

I took a deep breath and spoke in a sturdy yet gentle voice. "Alice, I _know._"

She didn't look surprised, just a little nervous and sad. She wasn't looking at me, but at the wall in front of us. It was silent once again.

"Are you afraid?" She whispered. Me, afraid of Alice? If this were any other situation, I would have laughed.

Alice had scooted away from me while we were talking, and I scooted myself closer to her again. Instead of answering her question, I just wrapped my arms around her, my head on her shoulder. After a moment of what I assumed was shock, she put her arms around me too.

"Why aren't you afraid?" She asked. I looked up at her.

"Do you want me to be afraid? Believe it or not Alice, but I just can't be afraid of someone as cuddly as you." I said with a smile. A barely noticeable smile appeared on her face.

"Aren't you curious as to what I eat?" She still seemed worried, but she hadn't taken her arms from around my shoulders.

"What do you eat?" I asked, knowing it was okay. She would never hurt people.

"Animals. I suppose you could say we're vegetarians." She answered with a small smirk, but it quickly disappeared.

"Bella, what my diet is doesn't change what I am. I'm still a vampire, and I'm dangerous. Now that you know what I am Bella, I need to know, do you still want to be with me?" She stared into my eyes while asking this, and still looking into her eyes, I leaned in and kissed her. She immediately kissed me back, and I moved my arms from her shoulders to her waist. A minute later we broke apart because I needed to breath.

Once I regained my breath I answered her. "Of course Alice, I never want to be with anyone but you." If Alice could look any happier I'd yet to see it. She pulled herself onto my lap, and gave me a sweet short kiss on the lips. We sat there in our happy silence, her head tucked under mine, holding hands.

"You know Alice, this had to be one of the best dates ever." I stated.

"I couldn't agree more Bella." And that's how we sat until Charlie came home.

**I'm sorry this is so short, so I'll post two.**


	15. Chapter 15

**B POV**

During our time spent talking on the couch Alice and I started talking about her family. During that conversation, somehow I had ended up accepting to go to meet her family next Saturday. To say I was nervous was an understatement. How was I supposed to act when meeting my vampire girlfriends vampire family?

The days flew by, Alice coming over after school almost everyday. It was now Friday night and we were sitting up in my room cuddling on my bed. I was nervous about tomorrow, what would I say to them, would it be awkward? I was going to completely embarrass myself.

"Hey, relax. They'll love you." Alice stated. Alice had explained her power of seeing the future to me, so I knew things would end up well, but I still could help my nervousness. Alice still sensing that I was nervous tightened her arms around me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Or at least she probably intended it to be a quick peck on the lips, but as she was pulling away I leaned in more towards her, and pressed my lips more firmly to hers.

When we finally broke away from each other Alice was seemed content to just lay there with her eyes closed, a smile on her face. I began stroking her hair lovingly, and after a while I noticed that Alice seemed to be vibrating. Before I could ask, Alice answered me, "I'm purring." I would have to get used to her knowing what I would ask, or do.

"Vampires purr?" I asked astonished, with a little laugh. Her response was to cuddle in to me more and purr even louder. "Only when we are really relaxed or happy." She murmured. Her purring was starting to lull me to sleep. My eyelids started to droop, and a yawn escaped my mouth.

Suddenly I was cradled in Alice's arms as she lifted the covers to my bed, and set me down on the bed again. Alice then sat down on the bed. Before I could protest about going to bed when I wanted to stay up with her she said, "You're tired and need to sleep. I shouldn't have even kept you awake this long." She was right, I was tired. I could barely keep my eyes open. "Goodnight Bella." She said and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

She started to walk towards the window. "Wait," I groggily said "Aren't you going to sleep with me?" I asked. I was to tired to notice how I had worded that could be taken a different way. She gave a little chuckle. " I would just keep you awake, you need to sleep." she said, but it looked like she really did want to stay, but wanted me to get some sleep. She and I had had some late nights talking lately and I had finally caught up to me.

"You won't keep me up, besides I'll sleep better with you here." I tried to give her my best puppy dog face. It worked, in a second she was under the covers and cuddled up to me, her hand in mine. "Are you sure you won't get to cold with me under here like this?" She asked. I was too tired to form words, so I just shook my head no. The blankets were very warm, and Alice's cold skin felt good in contrast. I fell asleep to Alice's purring, her hand in mine.

The next morning when I awoke I was very warm under my blankets, meaning Alice wasn't there. I opened my eyes to see Alice was by my window, wearing different clothes than when she had been in last night. "I'm sorry I left in the middle of the night, but I had to go hunt." Alice explained. Alice had told me that she had impeccable control over her thirst, but that she had to hunt a lot, even more so now that she was dating me. She wanted to make sure she was in no danger of hurting me. Not that she would ever hurt me I knew.

I was still groggy, but Alice said she wanted to try to make me breakfast. "I've been practicing with Esme, and at the very least I'll be able to make you eggs and toast." She stated excitedly.

"Thank you Alice, but you don't have to." I said.

"I want to. Besides, you always cook for yourself and Charlie. I'll do it this time." She said.

"Thank you." I said blushing. It was so kind of her to learn to cook for me, when she herself didn't eat.

Alice was now looking through my closet and pulling out articles of clothing, muttering about having to take me shopping soon. I was not looking forward to that, even with Alice I would probably still hate to shop. Finally she laid out the clothes she had taken out on the bed, and told me to get dressed. She left the room to give me my privacy, and to start cooking my breakfast.

After I was dressed and had had my human moment, I headed downstairs. When I reached the kitchen Alice had already made eggs and toast, and was frying some bacon. "The bacon will be done in a minute." She said. "Thank you Alice." I said as I wrapped my arms around her from behind. When the bacon was finished I released Alice and sat down at the kitchen table.

The food Alice had made looked delicious and smelled just as good. I took my first bite, and my eyes widened. "Is it that bad?" Alice asked worriedly. "No, Alice it's delicious!" I said. It was better than anything I could ever cook. "Really? It turned out alright?" She asked excitedly. "Really Alice, it's great, thank you." I said.

After I had finished eating, we still had a couple hours until I went to meet her family, so I told her she can pick out a movie to watch while I cleaned my plate. When I walked into the living room Alice was waiting by the couch for me. I laid down on the couch and Alice laid in front of me so I was spooning her. She hit play on the remote and Romeo and Juliet started to play. It was my favorite movie.

Two hours later I had managed to not cry throughout the whole movie, and it was time to go to Alice's. We went outside to the Volvo, and Alice opened my door for me. Within a second she was in the drivers seat and starting the car. For the whole drive she had her left hand on the wheel, and her right hand in mine, rubbing soothing circles. "Don't worry Bella, they'll love you. Trust me." I was hard to argue with someone who could see the future, but I just couldn't shake off my nervous feelings. What if I totally mess up, or offend them somehow?

Alice turned onto a driveway almost completely hidden in the greenery. It took a couple minutes to get to the house, but when I did see it, I stared at it in awe. It was beautiful. Big, three stories high, with one wall made of windows facing the river.

Alice parked the car and sped over to my door to open it. As soon as I stepped out I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me, replacing most of my nervousness. Alice wrapped one arm around my waist and walked me up to the front door. She opened the door with no hesitation and there stood her family to greet me in the living room.

Esme almost right away came to shake my hand and greet me. "Hello Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Esme." Alice had told me Esme was their mother figure, and Carlisle their father figure. "Hi Esme, it's nice to meet you too." I said shyly. Next Carlisle shook my hand. "Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle. It's nice to finally meet who Alice has been talking about non stop." I felt a blush creep its way onto my face, and I'm sure I was bright as a tomato.

"Well she's just too cute not to talk about." Alice said. She was not helping my blush one bit. The rest of the introductions with her siblings went in the same fashion. "Well Bella I hope your hungry, because Esme has been dying to cook for you." Alice said. "Oh, um, thank you. Y-you don't have to. If y-you don't want to." I stuttered, looking at my feet. Great, now I was embarrassing myself. Another strange wave of clam hit me, and I relaxed a little bit.

"Don't worry Bella, I want to. It's been so long since I've had someone to cook for." Esme said. Alice lead me to the kitchen, and sat me down at the table, deciding that she wanted to help Esme cook for me. While sitting we made some idle conversation, and it seemed that Esme had to be the sweetest person in the world. She kept the awkwardness of talking to a new person away. Asking about school, If I felt comfortable, how I liked the house so far.

"Alice, I'm almost done here. Why don't you give Bella a tour of the house?" Esme asked.

"Sure." She said. Alice grabbed my by the hand, and led me out of the kitchen. "You already know where the kitchen and living room are." She said leading me upstairs. "The room at the end of the hall is Esme and Carlisle's room." She said, pointing to the hall on our right. "That's Emmett and Rosalie's room, and that one is Jasper and Edwards room." She said as we went left down the hallway. We stopped at the last door. "This is my room."

Alice opened the door, and led me in by the hand. Three of the walls were a cream color, while one wall was completely made up of glass like downstairs. The bed was centered on the wall to my left, its bed spread a light blue. On the wall to my right was two doors, one I presumed led to the bathroom, and the other a closet that I would bet was bigger than my room.

"How do you like it?" She asked sitting on the bed. "It's perfect." I said smiling, joining her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around my waist, her head on my shoulder. Suddenly she dropped back onto the bed, bringing me with her as I let out a surprised squeak. She gave me a peck on the lips, but as she pulled away I leaned in towards her, not letting the kiss break. Finally I had to pull away for air. Alice seemed just as flustered as I was after such an amazing kiss. After a moment of just lying on her bed with her in each others arms, Alice said, "Esme is done cooking." We both just lied there for a moment more, reluctant to get up.

Alice led me back downstairs and to the kitchen. She sat next to me at the kitchen table while Esme started to serve me food. "I hope you like Italian, Bella." Esme said. "Yes, thank you." It looked delicious. I scooped some noodles into my mouth, and after I swallowed Esme asked, "Is it alright?" She seemed worried that I wouldn't like it. "It's delicious! You're a really good cook Esme." I said. This had to be that best Italian food I'd ever eaten. We talked while I ate, and another family member would come in and chat for a little bit, and then leave to do their own thing, 'giving me some space' Alice had said, since I was still slightly nervous.

While talking Alice suddenly stopped, a far away look on her face. Suddenly she snapped out of it and smiled. "There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight." She said. Emmett heard from the other room and came rushing in. "Sweet, we can play baseball tonight!" He cheered. What does a thunderstorm have to do with baseball? "Bella should come too!" He declared. "Would you come with us later tonight to play baseball Bella?" Alice asked. I wasn't really a sporty person. Okay, I practically hated sports, and sports hated me, but I would get to spend more time with Alice, so it couldn't be that bad. Besides I was curious about vampire baseball.

"Sure, but what does a thunderstorm have to do with baseball?" I asked. "You'll know when we start playing." Emmett answered with a smirk.

**Thanks for reading, I'll post another chapter tomorrow. We are almost to the point where i no longer have chapters pre-written, so after a couple more chapters the wait will be longer. Sorry. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in the passenger side of a large jeep, Alice driving. She had said the others were already there.

Alice was dressed in a baseball outfit that looked adorable on her. Before we had left after stopping at making sure it was alright with my dad to go play baseball with them, she had made me put on a baseball costume too. To say my dad was shocked was an under statement. Me actually going to willingly play a sport ? I almost couldn't believe it myself.

We were on a trail in the woods when she stopped. "This is as far as we can go by car." Alice said. Oh no. Me walking in the woods meant injury. "Don't worry Bella. We're not going to walk. We're going to run. Or rather I'm going to run, you'll be on my back." While I knew Alice had super speed, I had never actually seen her run, just do things super quickly, and usually she would try to keep herself at a human pace for me.

I awkwardly climbed onto her small back, my legs wrapped around her waist tightly, while my arms were around her neck in a death grip. "You might want to close you eyes." Alice suggested. I closed my eyes as I felt wind rush past me, and a couple minutes later I was told I could open my eyes. We were in a large clearing, and the rest of Alice's family was waiting for us in the middle.

I was slightly disoriented by having ridden on Alice's back, so when I tried to climb off her, I ended up falling on my butt. Alice got a kick out of this, and started laughing loudly at me as she helped me up.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically, pouting. Alice's smile just widened as she kissed my pouting lips. I dusted off my butt, and Alice led me by the hand to her family.

Her entire family were dressed like baseball players. "Bella, how would you like to be the umpire with Esme?" Alice asked. "She thinks we cheat." Said Emmett. "I know you cheat." Replied Esme.

"Sure, I'll be an umpire." I said.

"Just call them as you see them, Bella." Esme said to me. I nodded.

Emmett was first up to bat, with Alice pitching. After Alice threw the ball I couldn't even see it. The sound when Emmett hit the ball was like thunder in my ears. So that's why they could only play during a thunder storm.

The ball soared far into the woods, with Edward chasing after it. "Looks like it's a home-run? I asked. "I wouldn't be so sure. Edward is pretty fast." Esme said. Just as Emmett was passing third base, Edward ran out of the woods with the ball and ran towards home base where Emmett was heading. I couldn't tell who had made it there first until Esme shouted, "Out!"

Up next was Alice, with Jasper going to pitch. Jasper threw the ball, and Alice swung the bat back, but never swung it back forward. The ball whizzed past her, and Alice stood frozen, her eyes open wide with fear.

Suddenly she shot over to me and pulled me behind her back. "Alice whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nomads." She whispered.

** It's very short I know, sorry. I'll post post two again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella POV**

"Alice, we need to get Bella out of here." Carlisle said.

"There's no time." She whispered. "They're here."

"Everyone, get in front of Bella." Carlisle ordered. Everyone came and stood in front of me, shielding me from what was coming. I was about to ask Alice what was going on when three figures emerged from the woods in a blur. When they stopped I could clearly see they were vampires. There was just a couple things different, the first being that all three pairs of eyes were a bright crimson, and the second was the air of malice they seemed to carry. They were all beautiful though of course. The one in the front must be the leader, he had dark hair with dreads. Off to the side was a women with bright orange hair, standing next to a man with blond hair.

"Hello there." Carlisle said first, trying to distract them. As far as I knew, they didn't know I was here yet.

"Hello, we heard the game and were wondering if we could join. I am Laurent, and these are my coven mates, James and Victoria."

"I am Carlisle." Carlisle said, not introducing the rest of us. "We actually were-" Just then a strong gust of wind blew from behind me, towards the three nomadic vampires, my hair blowing in the wind. All three simultaneously growled.

"You brought a snack." Growled James. All the vampires in the clearing crouched down ready to pounce, but for much different reasons. "Bella is not a snack. She is a part of this coven." Said Carlisle. They seemed to back off for a second, until Alice pulled me closer to her, and more behind her back, blocking my view of the three predatory vampires.

Edward looked angry. "Alice, get Bella out of here." Alice nodded and swung me onto her back as if I weighed nothing and ran back to the jeep. The buckled me in and within the same second was already in the drivers seat, starting the car.

I didn't understand what was going on, everything was happening too fast. "Alice? Whats going on?" I asked.

She didn't say anything for a moment, as if she didn't hear me. I was about to ask again when she answered. "It's James, Bella. He's a hunter."

"A hunter?" I asked. Weren't all vampires already considered hunters?

"It's all a game to him Bella. He selects a prey and begins his chase. Once hes chosen someone, he won't stop until they're dead." She said the last part quietly and reluctantly. She didn't want to scare me, but at the same time didn't want to lie to me.

All was quiet in the jeep. I didn't know what to say. Finally Alice broke the silence, causing me to jump a little in my seat.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She whispered./div

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused. It wasn't as if it was her fault.

"Because Bella, I've put you in danger." She said, not looking at me./div

"Alice this is not your fault." I defended her.

"Bella how is this not my fault?" She asked sadly, with a touch of anger in her voice. Before I could speak again she spoke with a fierce determination "Don't worry Bella. I'll protect you, I won't let him touch you. None of us will. I promise."

Just then we pulled up to the Cullen house. Alice quickly brought me inside where everyone else was. They were all standing in the living room with Laurent.

"I have never, in all my years of being a vampire, seen a better hunter than James. I have never seen him lose one of his games." Laurent explained. Even thought Laurent did not look like he was going to attack us, almost all the vampires in the room were wary of him. He was after all the coven mate of the vampire that was trying to kill me. Laurent talked some more about James, but this only seemed to aggravate Alice.

"Laurent I think it might be best if you leave now. Thank you for all you've told us about James, we appreciate it." After Laurent left Alice seemed a little calmer, but still on edge. I started to rub small circles on her hand with my thumb.

Everything seemed quiet for a while until I realized that they were having a conversation, just too quiet for my human ears to hear. "Guys, what are you talking about?" I asked wanting to know what was happening. "We're trying to come up with a plan to get you out of here and away from James." Edward said. "Away? Away where?" I asked. "Well we were thinking of bringing you to Phoenix, It's your home, so he'll probably think that that is too obvious a place for you to be hiding. Or We could bring you to Denali, and ask our cousins up there to help protect you and get ride of James."

"I think we should split up and give him a false trail. Someone will wear Bella's clothes and run one way, and the group with Bella will take her another." Said Jasper. Alice and Edward looked at each other, having a conversation no one could hear, and before Edward could say anything she said "No."

"Alice don't you think he would expect her to be where ever you are? I think you two should split up." Edward Explained. Alice and I split up? If I was going to be hunted by a crazy vampire that wanted to torture and kill me, I at least wanted Alice by my side. But If this vampire got to me and Alice was with me, she might be killed too.

"He'll expect her to be with anyone of us. As long as we mask her sent until we're far enough away it will buy us some time. He'll find her eventually, no matter who's with her. After the false trail is left we'll regroup together. When we do eventually run into him, we'll kill him." She said, determined.

"Alice-" He started.

"I stay with Bella."

It finally seemed to get through to him that Alice wasn't going to leave my side, she wanted to be there protecting me.

"Wait," I finally spoke, "what about Charlie? What if James tries to get him?" From what I'd heard of James he had almost no boundaries when it came to his game. They talked about what groups could be made so that no one was alone, but that Charlie was protected.

Alice, Edward, Jasper and I would be in one group, Emmett and Rosalie would lead the false trail, and Esme and Carlisle would stay back to protect Charlie until we regrouped and could figure something else out for him. Maybe we could convince him to take a long vacation somewhere very sunny, where James would be less likely to go.

The Cullens were preparing to leave, to drop everything and protect me when most of them had just met me.

"Thank you all for doing so much to protect me. I'm sorry that you have to drop everything like this." I said. My voice was quiet, but I hope they could hear the gratitude in my voice.

"Of course we would Bella." Alice said smiling. "Your a part of the family." Everyone smiled in agreement.

**Alright so this is last pre-written chapter, but I almost have chapter 18 done. Thank you for reading, and to every one that has followed, and favorited me and this story. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**B POV**

Alice started to drive me home while everyone else was finishing up their planning.

"When we get to your house we are going to convince Charlie that we are taking a trip up to my cousins. You need to act like nothing is wrong, okay? Otherwise he won't let you go." Alice explained.

Act calm, got it. All I had to do was pretend that there wasn't a psychotic vampire out to kill me. I could do that.

We pulled up the the house and got out. We walked quickly to the door, and opened it. Charlie was sitting in his favorite recliner watching some game on the T.V. with a beer in his hand.

"Oh, hey Bells, Alice." He said. "Have a nice time playing baseball?" He asked.

"Yeah it was great Dad. We had a lot of fun." I said, trying to sound cheerful. "That's great Bells."

"And, um..." I started. I wasn't quite sure how to ask him. "And...?" Luckily Alice stepped in for me.

"And well, we were talking about how I was going to leave tomorrow to go visit my cousins up in Alaska. I wanted a friend to come with me, and I know Bella has never been there before, so I was hoping she could come with me?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow? Bella I don't know, this is kinda sudden. And how long would you be gone? You still have school you know. And Alice, have you talked with your cousins about this? Or even your parents?" He asked.

"Dad I have good enough grades, and I can just make up the work when I get back. Please Dad?" I asked. We needed him to agree.

"I've talked with my parents and cousins. Tanya, Kate and Irina would all love to meet Bella. They've never met any of my friends before. We'll only be gone a week, and both my parents will be with us. Please Charlie?" Alice said.

He still seemed a little hesitant to have his daughter visit people he didn't know, but hearing that Carlisle and Esme, two respected adults, would be there seemed to finally tip him over the edge. That and he genuinely liked Alice, and was probably also a little glad that I was actually doing things with a friend.

"Alright, you can go. But you have to call me as soon as you get there. And Alice, I would like to talk to your parents about this. You have to be back in one week, no more, and call me every day. And all your make up work will be done right away when you get home." Wow, this is the first time Charlie has gone all Dad mode on me. He was usually so laid back, I was actually impressed he knew how to go all Dad mode.

"Yes!" We both cheered. It was almost like we really were just going to take a causal trip to her cousins. "Oh and Dad? Can I sleep over at Alice's tonight? We need to leave early to get to Alaska." I asked on a second note. We needed to get out of town as soon as possible.

"Sure Bells. But if you're getting up early then don't stay up too late, okay kiddo?"

"Sure thing dad, we'll go to bed like right away."

"Come on, we have to get you packed." Alice said. She was a perfect actor, she never let on that even if he didn't agree to let me go I was still going. But now that he had consented to it, we didn't have to worry about him as much, because he wouldn't be worrying about me as much.

Alice was packing my bag with super speed, her limbs a blur. I just sat on my bed, watching her. She was mumbling about how she need to given some of my clothes to Rosalie and Emmett for the false trail. Whether she was talking to me or herself I didn't know.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I nodded my head. I grabbed the bag and headed down the stairs together.

"Bye Dad, love you. I'll see when we get back." If we get back.

"Bye Bells, Alice. You two be careful now okay? And remember to call." He said.

"We will Dad, don't worry." I said. Alice handed him a piece of paper, probably with her cousins phone number on it.

As soon as we closed the door behind us Alice took my bag from my hands and went to put it in the back of the car. I sat in the passenger seat as she backed out of my driveway. As soon as we were out of sight of the house she speed up considerably, speeding down the road towards Seattle. Neither of us said anything for awhile until Alice finally spoke to me softly.

"Are you okay, Bella?" She asked. Was I okay? I guess I had been in a sort of shock until now, not really acknowledging that my life was in danger. There was a vampire out for my blood. This vampire wanted to maim me, murder me.

We'd said we'd be back in a week, but what if we were running forever? What if I was killed before that week was even up? I'd never see Charlie again, to get to know my father better. I'd never graduate and go to collage. I'd never see Alice again.

I hadn't even realized that I had started crying until a cool hand started to wipe the tears off my face.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't have gotten you into this. I promise I won't let him touch you. We may not be back in a week, but we will be back, as soon as we can." She apologized. She no longer had her eyes on the road, which under normal circumstances would have freaked me out, but was now the least of my worries. I looked into her eyes, and saw such determination that I knew, she would not let me die.

"It's not your fault, Alice. You didn't know they were coming. And I know, you'll protect me." Everything would be fine. So I might be gone longer than a week, I'll just think up some excuse to tell Charlie. I might have a lot of work to make up, but Alice would help me catch up.

Thinking about what I would do when I came back might get my hopes up, but it made me feel better about the situation at hand. It was 12 against 2, and Alice could see what moves they would make. I was still afraid of course, but I knew I wouldn't die. I was more afraid one of the Cullens, or Denalis would die.

I had calmed down and fell asleep, my head again against the window, Alice's hand still held in mine on my lap."Bella, wake up." She was trying to wake me up by poking me in the side, but I was tired and ignored it. Maybe she'd give up and let me go back to bed. "Come on sleepy head, you need to eat." The poking stopped for a second before her hands were back, but this time they were tickling my stomach. I gasped and bolted upright, laughing.

"Alice, stop I'm awake!" I said between laughing fits. After another couple second of tickling she finally stopped.

"Oh good, your awake." She said cheekily.

"I'll make you pay for that, Alice." I threatened.

"Oh no, what ever will you do?" She laughed. I actually didn't know, but I'd think of something later. She'd stopped at gas station so I could get some food, and have a human moment. While I was in the bathroom Alice had already bought snacks and some water for me, and we got back in the car.

I was so hungry that I didn't even care that I was eating greasy gas station pizza, I just practically inhaled it. "Hungry much?" Alice asked playfully while I wiped my hands on one of the napkins she had grabbed. She had been trying to lighten the mood, and it was working.

"Just a little." I said. "So, how long until we get to Denali?" I asked. It seemed like we had been driving forever.

"About 20 more hours." She said. I groaned. My body was still stiff from sleeping in the car, even though I had walked a little when we stopped at the gas station.

"We could play a road game?" She suggested. I guess it would help pass the time.

"Which game?" I asked.

"Um... I don't actually know any road games. There was a chance that you would choose the game, and I wouldn't have to tell you that I don't know any." She explained. I couldn't help but laugh, Alice could just be so cute sometimes, without even trying.

"How about I spy? You just describe something you see without actually telling me what it is, so I have to guess it." I explained.

"Okay. Um, I spy something...blue." She said. I started to look around outside of my window for something blue, but could only see the sky.

"Is it the sky?" I asked. It seemed to easy, but it was the only blue thing I could find.

"Nope. It's running." She said. Running? Like an animal? But there are no blue animals that would be running, in fact I couldn't see any animals at all. So she must mean water. But I couldn't see any running water outside, all I could see was trees.

"I can't find it Alice, where is it?" I finally asked, giving up.

"Aw come on Bella, I picked one of the easiest things I could see." She said, pointing out her window at the trees.

"Alice, all I see is trees. Did you mean easy for vampire eyes to see?" I asked.

"Oh my god, I forgot you couldn't see that far! The stream just seemed so easy for me to see. Sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine." I laughed. "But lets stick to the human version of I spy since I can't play vampire I spy."

"You'll be able to someday." She murmured, smiling.

"What'd you say?" I asked, not able to her her voice when it was so quiet.

"Nothing. So how about another round of I spy, but this time the human version?"

Most of our ride consisted of more road games and chatter, neither one of us trying to act like the danger we were actually in. Alice talked about how beautiful Alaska was, and how much I love the scenery. She was also exited to introduce me to her cousins. It was almost like a normal trip.

We drove down a long driveway to a large house in the woods, much like the Cullen's house. Edward and Jasper where already there, waiting outside with a woman I didn't know. From what Alice had told me, this was either Tanya, Kate, or Irina.

Alice was at my side, opening my door and taking my hand. She walked me up to the front porch where the others were waiting. The woman smiled at me, but didn't make a move. "Tanya, this is Bella." Alice introduced me. Tanya now extended her arm slowly to me.

"Hello Bella. I've heard a lot about you." She said.

"H-hi." I stuttered, shaking her hand. Her skin was just as cold as all the Cullens', but by now I was used to it by now.

"Did you call the others yet?" Alice asked her brothers.

"Yeah, they're leaving the false trail now, but there's almost no trace of Victoria." Jasper said. This seemed to agitate Alice a little, having a blood thirsty vampire unaccounted for.

A guest of wind blew by, and I shivered despite having put warmer clothes on for the Alaskan weather.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation inside." Suggested Tanya.

Tanya lead us into her home where four vampires were waiting for us. "Bella, this is my family." She gestured to two blondes. "This is Kate, and Irina." Then she gestured to another two vampires holding hands. "And this is Carmen and Eleazar."

Kate stood up and held her hand out to me. "Nice to meet you Bella." She was smiling in a way I could only describe as mischievous. I grasped her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet to you too." I said quietly. Even after we had stopped shaking hands she held on to mine, her smile fading into an annoyed pout. I was confused, and every one but the Cullens seemed to be looking at me in shock. Alice just started laughing at Kate.

"That's not going to work on her Kate, she's a mental shield. Not even Edward can read her."

"Aw, that's no fun. I was wondering why no one tried to stop me." Kate said, pouting for some reason.

I was confused, stop her from what? What was a mental shield, and why did I supposedly have it? Seeing my obvious confusion, Alice explained. "Kate can shock people through her touch, but it's only mental. Just like how you block Edward, you block Kate too." Oh, well that explained about Kate, and a little about my mental shield. I'd have to ask Alice more about it later.

"Well Bella, you've had a long trip. Perhaps you would like to rest?" Tanya asked.

"Yes please." I said quietly. Tanya led Alice and I to a room upstairs at the far end of the hall. "You can use this guest room while you stay here."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." She said with a wink, and was gone within the blink of an eye. I was left a little stunned, and thought I could hear laughing from downstairs. My cheeks where a bright red as Alice led me to the bed, and we both laid down.

We were both quiet for awhile. "How are you doing?" Alice asked me.

"Okay I guess." I said.

"Don't worry Bella, your safe." She said quietly. I had slept for a long time on the trip here , but suddenly I just felt so tired. Maybe I was more stressed than I had thought, or it was that I could sleep on a bed instead of a car seat, but I found it increasingly hard to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep Bella. I'll be right here" Alice murmured, wrapping her arms around me. I snuggled into her embrace, falling asleep soon after.

Someday James was going to try to kill me. Someday he may try to kill the Cullens or Denalis or Charlie. Someday I may die. But today, we were alive, and I was with Alice. So today I was happy.

**I know I haven't updated in awhile, and there wasn't really any action in this chapter. It was mostly fluff, but I think I'm past my writers block now so I should update sooner. Thank you to all of you who have followed me, and my story, and thank you to all of you who have commented. :D. I love you guys! Don't forget to vote and follow!** :)


	19. Chapter 19

**I haven't proof read this chapter that much, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, and please tell me so I can fix it. :)**

**BPOV**

I woke up to someone kissing my neck, and short hair tickling my face. I didn't open my eyes though, just rolled onto my side and snuggled into Alice.

"Come on Bella, you have to get up." Alice prompted. I opened my mouth to ask her-

"It's 11:00 a.m." She answered my question before I could even ask it. 11:00? I usually didn't sleep this late.

My stomach growling sealed the deal for me to get up. I got up to go to the bathroom for my human moment, got dressed, an went downstairs with Alice. Almost all the vampires were in the living room, just lounging around and talking. It looked peaceful, which is something I felt I needed.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. He was the only one not in the room.

"He went to go get you some food. Our cousins haven't really needed a reason to have food until now." Alice explained.

"So Bella, did you sleep well?" Asked Carmen.

"U-uh, y-yes, thank you." I had just woken up and I already couldn't stop blushing.

"Aw, how cute, she's nervous!" Kate teased. I had a feeling I was going to be spending a majority of my time here blushing.

Luckily I couldn't embarrass myself more, because Edward had just gotten back with the food.

He hadn't just bought a couple of things, he had bought what looked like an entire weeks worth of groceries. At my surprised look he said, "We might be here for a while, and we're going to want to take as little trips as possible." He was right, it would be safer for us all to stay together in one place.

"So Bella, what would you like for breakfast?" Asked Alice.

"Um, just eggs would be fine." I didn't want her to go through the trouble of cooking too much for me. Alice got to work heating a pan for the eggs. I tried to follow her into the kitchen, but the others insisted I relax in the living room. Tanya and Carmen started asking me questions about myself, and about how I'd met Alice.

"I met her at school. She showed up one day in English and came and sat by me. We were paired for a project, and it just kind of snowballed from there." I said.

"You make it sound so simple." Tanya laughed. But being in love was anything but simple, especially if you were in love with a vampire.

We chatted, and I slowly became more comfortable with them. I hadn't realized Alice was taking so long with my eggs until she called saying they were done. I walked into the kitchen to see more than just eggs. On the counter was eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice. It smelled absolutely amazing.

"Well, don't just stare at it. Come and eat." Alice said. Before I sat down I went over to give Alice a hug, and a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Alice. You didn't have to go through the trouble of making me all this."

"Well I did, and it's really no trouble at all. I like cooking for you."

I sat down and immediately started eating. It tasted as good as it smelled. How someone who didn't eat could cook so good, I didn't know. After I ate, we went back into the living room where everyone else was.

I didn't really want it to happen, but I knew sooner or later we would have to talk about James or Victoria.

"We need to come up with a plan." Jasper said. "We can't just keep ourselves hidden forever."

"We should wait until they come to us. And we never leave Bella alone. We can't let either of them slip past us." As much as I hated it, they were right. I was only human. All they had to do was slip by my protectors and land one hit. A small graze or a light hit to them would mean a gash in my arm and broken ribs to me. While they would be far outnumbered, if either of them managed slipped past my protectors for even a second, I could be done for.

"Well, there will be ten of us in total once Rosalie and Emmett get here. I say during that time we have at least two of us with Bella during the fight, and the rest of us will fight James and Victoria. Their so far outnumbered that we should be able to do this without any causalities even with Esme and Carlisle staying with Charlie." Jasper proposed.

What we needed to do was so simple, but it seemed too easy. And I was right. I'd spoken too soon. Alice seemed to stiffen beside me, and her face was flickering between being confused and scared.

Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. She was having visions, but of what?

"Alice, what are you seeing? Is it about James and Victoria?" Jasper prompted. It took her a moment to answer.

"It's only flashes, I keep seeing them, with others. Other vampires. I can't see them well, but there's at least ten of them. Maybe more." As she was saying this her arms had wrapped around me protectively, pulling me against her.

"That's all I can see. There are no other decisions that they've made besides that." Alice was unhappy that she couldn't see what they were going to do, and Jasper seemed unhappy that we no longer knew their numbers. It had been pretty simple to guess what they were going to do when there were just two of them, but now they were unpredictable.

"How are they getting so many vampires to side with them?" I asked. Surely not so many vampires would want me dead with even knowing who I was. Although James and Victoria only had to look at me to want me dead.

"They must be making Newborns." Jasper said.

p"What are Newborns?" I asked. The only thing that came to mind were babies, but I knew that couldn't be it.

"Newborns, as in new vampires. Their turning people into vampires to fight for them. When someone is changed at first they are much stronger and faster than older vampires. " Jasper explained. He seemed a little pissed off about this. Actually everyone did.

I had never actually thought of vampires changing people. I knew that all the vampires had once been human, but I had never actually imagined anyone changing another person into a vampire. And the only reason that they were changing people was to get to me. Just how far were they willing to go to get to one human?

"You mean they'll be stronger even than you?" I couldn't fathom someone stronger than the vampires I already knew.

"Yes. They still have some of their human blood in their tissue making them stronger for a while. You'll know what it's like someday." We could be outnumbered by vampires that were stronger than any of us? Then what would we d-. What was that last thing he'd said? 'You'll know what it's like someday.' What did he mean, that one day I'd know what it's like because _I'd_ a Newborn? Was Alice going to change me? I hadn't even noticed Jasper had started speaking again. I'd have to talk to Alice later.

"I'll teach everyone how to handle the Newborns." Jasper declared. Wait, there was a way to beat them? "Their strong, but straightforward. They don't think strategies and angles, they think attack. All of us together, we have a good chance against them. The main problem is James and Victoria, they'll be harder to beat with all these _distractions._"

I hated that they were all going to fight for me. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to die, and I was grateful that they were going through all this for me, but what if one of them got hurt? If all of them were going to fight then that meant that Alice was going to fight and might get hurt. I couldn't stand the thought of it.

Wait if all of them were going to fight, then where would I be? I already knew they didn't want me anywhere near the battle field, but they couldn't leave me alone.

I knew Alice would want to fight with her family, but I almost wanted to ask her to stay with me. That way she wouldn't fight, and she'd be by me. But I also knew how hard on her that would be, not fighting with her family. Everything was so complicated now, there were so many things that needed to be thought about, but I just couldn't. Alice fighting, Alice not fighting. Alice maybe changing me into a vampire, vampire a army trying to kill us. Kill me. God, I hadn't even been up that long and I already needed to go back to sleep.

"I'm going to take Bella upstairs. I think she's had enough information for now." Alice said. She lead me upstairs will the others continued to talk about how to handle the situation. Alice just lied with me on the bed in silence, spooning me, until- "I saw what so wanted to ask." She said suddenly from behind me. I didn't say anything. Just waited.

"Bella-"

"I know, you want to fight with your family. I shouldn't have even thought of asking you something like that."

"Bella, it's not that you shouldn't have thought it. I do want to stay with you, but I also want to fight with my family, for you. I don't know what to do."

"I know. Please Alice? I know it's selfish of me, and I know you couldn't stand it if someone got hurt when you weren't fighting. But I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of this. Not knowing what's happening to you while you're fighting." I was crying by the end of my pleading. Her arms tightened around me, pulling me closer to her. She said nothing for a moment, just wiping away my tears.

"Okay." She whispered to me. "I'll stay with you." I know it was hard on her. I know she wanted to stay. I know she wanted to fight. But just those five words made me feel better than I had in awhile.

"Thank you, Alice." I murmured. I was so tired from talking about so many stressful things, and crying. Alice just stroked my hair, while I fell into what would be a long nap. There had been another thing that I had wanted to talk about with her. My mind was so groggy, I was almost asleep. What had I been going to talk to her about? I'd probably remember in the morning...

**Oh, I guess Bella will have to talk to Alice about being a vampire tomorrow. Or in your case the next chapter.**

**Alright, It had been so long since I last updated, and I'm sorry about that. But I have started writing again, and have started considering writing some one-shots next time I have writers block to try to help me out of it sooner if it happens again.**

**I haven't proof read this much so it there are mistakes, I'm sorry and please tell me so I can fix it. Is it too rushed? I hope not.**

**Anyway thank you for reading, and thank you to all my followers and people that have commented in my absence. I love you all! :) Remember to comment, and follow. Until next time.**

**Also, what would you guys think of a Bella/Rosalie story? Or maybe some other pairing? Something I should look into, or maybe right a chapter to try it out? Tell me what pairing you want, I want to try to write a chapter of it, try it out. Starting of a new story maybe, or maybe a one-shot to try it out?**

_**Also, do betas pretty much proof read your chapters for you, make sure everything's correct? Is that what they do?**_


End file.
